Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,191 discloses a Coriolis-type mass flow sensor
which can be installed in a conduit of a given diameter so as to be axially aligned with said conduit, which carries a fluid to be measured, PA0 with an inlet tube and an outlet tube PA0 with an inlet manifold and an outlet manifold, PA0 with an external support tube PA0 with two annular diaphragms PA0 with two parallel, straight measuring tubes of the same inside diameter and the same wall thickness each having its two ends fixed in the inlet manifold and outlet manifold, respectively, PA0 with a vibration exciter PA0 with two optical sensors spaced along the measuring tubes for sensing the vibrations of the latter. PA0 which can be installed in a conduit of a given diameter so as to be axially aligned with said conduit, which carries a fluid to be measured, PA0 with an inlet tube and an outlet tube PA0 with an inlet manifold and an outlet manifold, PA0 with an external support tube PA0 with two parallel, straight measuring tubes of the same inside diameter and the same wall thickness each having its two ends fixed in the inlet manifold and outlet manifold, respectively, PA0 with two pairs of node plates interconnecting the two measuring tubes near the inlet manifold and outlet manifold, respectively, PA0 with two vibration exciters per measuring tube PA0 with two respective electrodynamic sensors spaced along each of the measuring tubes for sensing the vibrations of the latter. PA0 which can be installed in a conduit of a given diameter so as to be axially aligned with said conduit, which carries a fluid to be measured, PA0 with an external support tube, PA0 with a single, straight measuring tube having both ends fixed in the support tube, PA0 with two vibration exciters PA0 with two electrodynamic sensors spaced along the measuring tube for sensing the vibrations of the latter. PA0 which can be installed in a conduit of a given diameter so as to be axially aligned with said conduit, which carries a fluid to be measured, PA0 with an inlet tube and an outlet tube PA0 with an inlet manifold and an outlet manifold, PA0 with an external support tube PA0 with two parallel, straight measuring tubes of the same inside diameter and the same wall thickness each having its two ends fixed in parallel bores of the inlet manifold in alignment with the inlet tube and in parallel bores of the outlet manifold in alignment with the outlet tube, respectively, PA0 with two node plates interconnecting the two measuring tubes near the inlet manifold and the outlet manifold, respectively, PA0 with one vibration exciter per measuring tube PA0 with a respective pair of spaced-apart electrodynamic sensors positioned along each of the measuring tubes for sensing the vibrations of the measuring tubes, the two pairs of electrodynamic sensors being located opposite each other. PA0 a nonferromagnetic metal plate soldered to the respective measuring tube and having a nonferromagnetic threaded connecting piece, PA0 a soft ferromagnetic metal cup whose bottom rises on the inside at the center to form a threaded sleeve into which the threaded connecting piece is screwed, PA0 a permanent-magnet disk which is attached, preferably with an adhesive, to the end surface of the threaded sleeve and which is magnetized in the axial direction of the threaded sleeve, and PA0 a coil mounted on the support tube by means of a coil holder such that the permanent-magnet disk can move freely in the coil.
which serve to connect the mass flow sensor with the conduit, PA1 whose ends are fixed to the inlet tube and outlet tube, respectively, PA1 via which the inlet and outlet tubes are connected to the inlet manifold and outlet manifold, respectively, PA1 which excites the measuring tubes into resonance vibrations, and PA1 which serve to connect the mass flow sensor with the conduit, PA1 whose ends are fixed with their inside surfaces via respective intermediate pieces to the inlet manifold and outlet manifold, respectively, PA1 which are mounted on the measuring respective tube at the same distance from the center thereof, PA1 which excite the measuring tubes into oppositely directed resonance vibrations in only one plane of vibration, and PA1 one pair of which excites resonance vibrations in a direction opposite to that of the vibrations excited by the other pair, and PA1 which excite the measuring tube into resonance vibrations in only one plane of vibration, and PA1 which serve to connect the mass flow sensor with the conduit, PA1 whose ends are fixed with their inside surfaces to the inlet manifold and the outlet manifold, respectively, and with their faces to the inlet tube and the outlet tube, respectively, PA1 which vibration exciters are mounted opposite each other and excite the measuring tubes into oppositely directed resonance vibrations in only one plane of vibration, and
WO-A-88/08517, particularly in conjunction with FIG. 8 thereof, discloses a Coriolis-type mass flow sensor
FR-A-2 598 801 discloses a Coriolis-type mass flow sensor